tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Good Night Out
Log Title: A Good Night Out Characters: Blockade, Springer, Slugfest, Soundwave Location: The Rollout Bar Date: September 20th, 2018 TP: Summary: Soundwave challenges Blockade to a drinking contest. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Blockade Log session starting at 19:43:32 on Wednesday, 19 September 2018. Blockade has found a bar that's well away from Decepticon Command. Or so he thinks. He's settled at a larger table, drinking a little engex and throwing some dice with a couple of much smaller mechs. Soundwave drinks? Who knew. He shows up anyways, taking a seat by himself at the back of the bar. Maybe hes just here to oobserve, gather blackmail, whatever he does when he looms. He presses his eject button, lettingout whatever cassettes wish to drink. A cassette flips forward, transforms while resting against the cassette door, and a tiny stego scrambles, little front feets gripping the top of the cassette door as he kicks little hind feets to propel himself out, but one of his hind feet catches as he spills out forward, so he's dangling from the cassette door of Soundwave's chest. Blockade looks up from his dice game. Well, dang. Soundwave is here. Though he's not ordering people to go home, yet, so that's a plus. The big mech is careful not to snicker at the sight of the tape dangling off of Sounders chest. At least, not where he can be heard. Soundwave doenst even have a mouth. So how is he going to drink. He reaches into his chest and picks up Slugfest. He can be nice and help someone? Yep. If its one of his cassettes he can. He puts him on the ground. "You are free. Enjoy yourself." He syas in his monotone. Slugfest yays and is set on feet. He hops up on a bar stool, with some effort, and puts a paw on the bar counter and clamors for energon! Blockade loses again. He shrugs, finishes off his drink, and then heads to the bar to get another. As he waits to be served, he looks down at the tiny tape con. "Okay, you're a newer one, aren't you?" Soundwave watches Slugfest almost protectively. He even orders something. In one of those fruity cocktail glasses and stares at it for a while. Who knew he was a pink drink kinda guy. Slugfest is given a bowl of energon, which he eagerly laps up, sounding like a dog drinking out of a water dish. Blockade blinks at Slugfest, not used to being ignored by people that much smaller than he is. He gives the tape what's a pretty gentle nudge. "hey. What's your name?" Slugfest ohs and looks over at Blockade. "No knowed was talking to me," he says when nudged, "Am Slugfest." Soundwave does not expect anyone to talk to him. Hes not exactly someone who people buddy up with and hes fine with that. He does keep a watchful eye on Slugfest. Blockade ohs. "How long you been online?" He picks up his drink, the mug practically disappearing in his hand. He sips, making it last. Slugfest pauses in his lapping, peering up at Soundwave. "No know," he says to Blockade. Blockade hmms. "Can't have been that long," he says, half to himself. He ponders trying his luck with another game of dice or cards or something, but he's been having his usual run of luck and really needs to leave off so he can pay his tab before the night is over. That doesn't leave a lot of entertainment options. Soundwave pauses. "Thirty Earth years or so. Maybe a little more. He is still young. Unit: Slugfest is still more or less. Sparkling. D If you harm him. You will answer to me." Blockade lifts up his unoccupied hand in a warding gesture. "Picking on little guys isn't my style," he says. "Not worth the punishment detail." He looks back at Slugfest. "Just hadn't seen you before. Still getting to know the guys who were built while I was on ice." Slugfest ohs quiety. "Okay," he says, then continues to slurp at his bowl of energon. His tail wags a little bit. Then he pauses again. "On ice?" he wonders. Blockade shrugs. "Got put in a stasis pod, back when energon was running short and the only Autobots around to shoot at were femmes and little guys." Soundwave nods "We are not on duty. Permisison granted to be: Casual." gee he wonders why no one talks to him. Slugfest utters a longer, drawn-out ohhhhh. "Show little guys so can bite them!" the tiny stego says. Soundwave shrugs. "Plenty of larger people to shoot at now. If that is your calling." Blockade chuckles. "I don't know where they are right now," he says to Slugfest. "I just go where I'm told and shoot things." "Oh, okay," Slugfest says, as he finishes his energon and clamors for more. Blockade hehs. "Thirsty little guy," he comments, taking another sip of his drink. "Go easy on it, or you'll overcharge." Soundwave looks to Slugfest. "Watch your limits." He nods. "He is. This is why I must watch him. If I do not he will become trouble." he pauses. "You will have your chance soon enough. I am sure they will rear their heads. Then we wills ilence them." He says. "Other hobbies besides shooting things is recommended." Blockade nods and shrugs. "I got lots of ways to pass time." Soundwave nods "Good." He says, not filling in his own. If he has any besides watching everyone. He stays still a moment, pondering. "Your drinks. And Slugfests are on my tab tonight." Blockade brightens. "I'll drink to that." He finishes his drink and sets it down for a refill. Slugfest yays and orders another bowl full, though it'll probably only make him sleepy rather than frisky or a troublemaker. Soundwave actually gives a slight chuckle. He leans back a bit and moves his battle mask open. Not enough that one can see what's under there but enough that he can down his own drink. Slugfest starts lapping from his third bowl of energon. As he does, he looks a little tipsy, maybe a bit sleepy. Soundwave thinks about it hthen oh what the heck. Gets himself a second drink. He looks at Sludgest. "Careful there." Blockade isn't even tipsy yet, but then he's a lot bigger than the little tape. He sips from his drink. "At least you'll be easy to carry," he comments. "And probably a quieter drunk than most seekers." Springer makes his way into the area, a bounce in his step. Blockade is sitting at the bar next to a much smaller Slugfest. Blockade has a drink barely visible in his hand and sips at it. Springer walks through the entrance at some point.. the Wrecker making on effort to announce himself in any way as he heads for the bar, a hand raised up as he orders one of the more... test-worthy drinks as his head scans around to take in who is in the bar currently while he waits. Blockade looks up. Oh, there's one he remembers from the old days. He takes another sip instead of calling attention to himself, but even at his most casual pose he fills up a good section of the room. Soundwave is near the back of the room, sipping on something girly in a triangle glass. He has his mask on, occasinally opening it just a tad to drink from his second drin. He hasnt seen Springer enter, as hes looking thoughtfully into his drink a moment. "A proposal: Blockade. You and I have endurance." he says. "Soundwave proposes: A drink off?" Springer tilts his head a bit as he leans on the bar, head tracking slowly as he searches and settles his optics on Soundwave after hearing him speak.. but before he can do much his drink arrives, the bubbles and smoke drifting a bit from the top as he picks it up and takes a testing sip of it, "Aawwww... that hits the spot after a day of Wrecking." Blockade rubs his chin. "Well, since you're paying.. sure. Why not?" He gets up from the bar and goes to settle at the table across from Soundwave, the appropriate position for a proper contest. "Should probably get the same drinks, then." He finishes his current one and sets it aside. Soundwave nods "Pick our poison." He says. He his voice is very recognisable. Not many people reverb the way he does. He looks to Springer upon hearing hte Autobot's voice. "Autobot Springer. You are invited to join us. On my tab." Springer turns around and leans against the bar as he holds his drink in one hand and uses the other to wave at the air a bit, "Normally would... but made a promise not to bust up another bar." He pause, "Or blow another one up.. they repeated that request a few times for some reason." Blockade shrugs. "Two Final Surges then," he orders. If it's going to be a contest, can't be sipping the light stuff. The drinks that are delivered have a nice layered effect with a subtle inner glow. Soundwave nods "Final Surges are acceptable." he looks to Springer. "Violence is not necessary. This is neutral territory. We will not fire unless you do. My challenge instead involves..drinks." GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Blockade knocks back the first drink of the contest, his visor lighting up briefly as the engex hits. The chair beneath him creaks a warning as he shifts, but he seems perfectly steady. Soundwave takes the first drink and downs it, not showing any signs of slowing down. He looks to Blockade. "A double next?" He asks. His visorgives a magenta glow a moment. This is a strong drink. Blockade nods. "Yeah, sure." He waves over one of the staff and relays the order. "Heh. This'll be a good test of the ol' system." GAME: Blockade FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave pauses. "Its been a millenium." probably longer considering the four million year dirtnap he took. He takes his drink and sees what will happen. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Blockade tips the larger drink and downs it in one gulp. Which was probably not the wisest. "Whew..." But the room does stop spinning after a moment. ".. okay.. I'm good to keep going." Soundwave tilts his head. "Slowing down already? Maybe our next one should be lighter." he says, looking to the bartender. "A round of Valvolex spinners." GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Blockade grins. "Well, if you say so." He rolls his shoulders and stretches a foot, making sure all his systems are actually awake to absorb the extra energon he's putting away before he drinks the next concoction. Soundwave grabs his temples a bit as the energon hits him. "Getting stronger." He admits, his posture actually starting to waver a bit. Blockade leans back, the chair creaking again. "Oh, yeah. I miss this. It was hard to have a real contest when all we could manage was a little enershine." Soundwave nods "When we win the war. There will be plenty of energon for this. And security. And another golden age. And femmebots. And a turbopony." yep. Definately starting to get a bit tipsy. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Blockade orders another round, still on the lighter drink. He tips it back, taking a little time to savor it, but still putting it away pretty handily. "Ahh..." Yeah, there's a nice little spin to things, but nothing a big mech like him can't handle. Soundwave isnt small himself. He used to be a gladiator of Kaon if rumors are to believe. He shakes his head a bit holding the table a moment to steady himself. "Another round. A Frand Ginale." Yep. A frand ginale it is. GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Blockade waits while the drinks get set up. "It's a, a shame.. that the bar here doesn't allow weapons out. Drinkin' an' shootin', they go together." He raises the ominously colored drink to Soundwave. "But I can't complain. This's still a good evenin'." He downs the drink. Oooh, tingly. But he's still upright. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave nods "We get drunk enough. We can go shoot something." Or someone. "To a good night out." He takes his next drink and downs it. "Lets do the hardest drink they have." oh DEAR. Blockade hehs. "No guts, no glory." He turns to the staff. "Two of 'em. Primus' Glory." And if he's using one hand on the table to steady himself, he's still not too drunk to add more. Soundwave pauses. He shows emotion when he speaks. Maybe that exterior he puts up is down briefly. The right con would take such advantage of it. "I haven't had one of those since Kaon." he admits. "Yes. Better make it a double. Its Us." oh, Soundwave. That arrogance will be your downfall. GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. The Primus' Glory ripples even when it's still. Blockade takes a nice moment to just appreciate the effect. "Pure art," he says, then picks up the drink and resolutely downs it. "Oh, that takes me -back-..." He leans back, and the creaky chair finally gives way beneath his overly large frame. *CRACK* Blockade blinks for a moment from the floor, then slowly, carefully picks himself up and finds a new seat. Soundwave offers Blockade a hand which almsot sends him to the floor as well. "Yes. Pure art." he whispers "By the Primes..." now thats one he hasnt used since he joined up with this cause. How long ago was that? "Another?" he asks. Blockade accepts the hand up. "I wonder what else they have here that I haven't tried in a megavorn." He thinks back. It takes longer than it really should. "Y'suppose they could make a Dire Nightfall? It's got.. a kind of herb in it. Hard to get." He waves one hand to punctuate his thoughts. Soundwave narrows his brightly glowing optic band as if trying to make snse of what Blockade is saying. "Go on..." Blockade throws his hands up. "I dunno what it is, but y'only found a few places that could make one." He leans on the table and decides to just go for it. "Two Dire Nightfalls, if y'got 'em." He points at Soundwave. "If y'haven't had one, y'should. 's a classic." Soundwave pauses. "I've been around for a very long time, and I havent heard of a Dire Nightfall. If they have them. I am willing to give it a go." GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Two drinks are indeed produced that have curls of something green threaded through the engex pink. It's a complex drink with clashing looks. Blockade starts with a sip, then downs the rest. "Ahhh... Primus, that's one you'll never forget.." He leans forward. "Sneaks up on ya, too." And the drink is in fact in the house. Soundwave takes the bubbling, bright colored beverage and decides to down his glass of it in one go. He seems fine for a moment, before holdigng his head. "Unicron's dark spark..." His optic band glows a bright energon-tinged crimson. He shakes his head to clear it which makes him lose his balance. Face down on the ground, and a clear victor has been chosen. Blockade! Blockade sits, waiting for the world to stop moving quite so much. "It's gon'ta be a long walk back." He turns the empty glass over and sets it very carefully on the table. "Y'put up a good fight." He glances over at Slugfest. Two to carry back. Well, at least the tape is tiny. Soundwave tries to get back up and continue but yeah that floor is nice and cool. "Can put him back in the chest but hmm. yes. I surrender." Blockade sighs happily. "Been too long. 'S a good night." He smiles lopsidedly. "Gimme a little bit, and I'll start us back to Tarn. Can't shoot stuff here. They won' lettus back in if we do." He hums to himself. Soundwave nods "Yep. You can shoot things with my gun cause I can't aim. You know what?" his optic band glow as he stares t Blockade. "You're my favorite thug. And Im asleep." Log session ending at 00:05:46 on Thursday, 20 September 2018.